


Castiel x Reader Oneshot 2

by ShioriAmai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShioriAmai/pseuds/ShioriAmai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the reader, once again the Winchester brothers are your siblings, you're best friends with Castiel, and random guys that hang out in bars that harass other people are incredibly, stupidly annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Castiel x Reader Oneshot 2

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is an idiot, but I still love him.  
> However, if he was my bro, I'd punch him in the face, just saying...lol, once again, feelz brought to you by Shiori Industries.  
> Enjoy...
> 
> \- Shiori

Twenty-three year old (Y/N) Winchester sighed in irritation.  
You glared at the small glass of whiskey in front of you at the bar you sat at, as if it was the whiskey's fault you were waiting for your stupid older brother Dean again.  
'If only Cas were here,' you thought to yourself. 'Then maybe I wouldn't have to wait for Dean to finally get a ride back to the bunker. Why did I even come here? Stupid Bar, stupid whiskey, stupid Dean...' you ranted angrily to yourself in your head.  
A slight cool wind brushed your cheek, and you sighed at the relief it brought from the crowded, hot atmosphere in the bar.  
Suddenly, you felt a presence at your side, and you rolled your eyes.  
Turning around, you snapped, "Get lost, I don't want to see your face again!"  
Castiel furrowed his brow. "Why are you angry at me?" he asked, his clear blue eyes squinting in confusion.  
You rubbed your forehead. "Sorry Cas," you apologized. "I thought you were someone else...never mind. It's great to see you."  
"I heard your thoughts...that you wished to see me," he replied.  
You stood up. "Yeah, I'm tired of waiting for Dean. Can you take me home?"  
Cas nodded, still looking confused, until something seemed to dawn on him, and a spark of anger flared in his eyes.  
"Was someone harassing you?" he asked, tensing up.  
You sighed again. "Not really, just this guy that doesn't get the message that I want to be left alone."  
As you spoke, the very man you spoke of came into your line of vision, and you groaned, rolling your eyes.  
"Speak of the devil..." you commented sarcastically.  
Castiel turned and followed your line of vision, just as the guy approached you again.  
"Is this man bothering you, little lady?" he asked with a smirk.  
"Um, no. That would be you. Back off, Hal!" you snapped.  
"You don't have to play so hard to get, you've already caught my eye, sweetheart." Hal said in a falsely sweet tone.  
He reached for your arm, but before he could grab it, a hand stopped it in its tracks.  
"Just what exactly, do you think you are doing?" Cas asked, his voice laced with deadly undertones.  
A dark shadow had cast itself upon Castiel's face.  
"Hey, relax man! This is between the lady and me!" Hal protested. He turned to you, and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes again.  
"Tell 'im sweet cheeks, we've got a thing together."  
You stood up angrily. Was this guy dropped on his head or something? He just didn't know when to stop.  
"Listen here, Hal, we don't, and never will, have a 'thing!' Other than the fact that you're a total douche, I'm TAKEN. So get the hell away from me!"  
Hal scoffed. "If you were taken, you wouldn't be sitting alone at a bar."  
You looked around in disbelief; was this guy for real?  
Then, your eyes rested on the angry angel that sat beside you, and a desperate idea came into your head.  
"I was just waiting for my boyfriend!" you declared. "Which is currently sitting in front of you!" You laced your fingers through Cas' tense ones, and his eyes darted to your entwined hands, his whole body relaxing.  
You met gazes with Cas, and you pleaded with him silently to go along with it.  
He looked confused momentarily, before understanding made itself clear to him.  
He turned to Hal, who was still standing there.  
"I would appreciate if you could vacate the premises. I do not like that you are upsetting my significant other." he stated firmly.  
Cal scoffed again. "Prove it."  
Castiel squinted his eyes at him. "I do not comprehend what you are attempting to demand of me." he replied.  
"Of course you don't," Hal muttered. "I meant, prove that you are a couple." He jerked his thumb in your direction. "I think she's just making it up to get me to back off," He smirked, looking like he was on to something.  
"What are you, three?" you spat.  
"Very well."  
Hal and you turned to Castiel at the interruption.  
"I will prove that we are..." He looked for the word, then his face cleared. "..dating."  
"No, you don't need to prove anything, Cas!" you complained.  
"No," he agreed, "but I will anyways."  
You raised a brow.  
How was he going to do that?  
Then, you looked at Cas, and for some reason, an unbidden blush made its way to your cheeks as you saw a foreign spark of emotion in Cas' eyes.  
Then, without a warning, Cas had taken your face in his hands, and pressed his lips firmly to yours.  
You froze momentarily, then sighed and relaxed into the kiss.  
You threaded your hands through his thick, dark hair, tugging lightly, and Cas moved his hands smoothly down your back to grip your waist, leaving a trail of tingles wherever he touched.  
A rush of air and a change of atmosphere made you pull back slightly, only to find the both of them back at the bunker in your room.  
Cas had flown them there.  
You almost said something about Hal probably seeing them disappear, but was stopped as Cas once again pulled you closer so your lips could meet his.  
He pulled back, and moved closer so his lips were brushing your ear.  
"I do not like the thought of that man touching you," he whispered softly.  
He drew back to look into your eyes.  
"Next time something like that occurs, pray. I will hear you, and come to your aid."  
He looked at you, his beautiful blue eyes painfully honest. "I am not your brother, I will always come when you call."  
Then he kissed your forehead, and as always, was gone in a flash.  
You stood there frozen for a moment, then a smile made its way to your lips.  
You allowed herself a moment to take joy in your feelings, then hid them again and walked off to read a book, so that your brothers wouldn't suspect anything when they returned.


End file.
